Sneaky Eommas
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Baekyeol, Namjin and Sope spy on their children first date. Fandom: Bts and Exo. Part of the Chronicles of Eommas and Appas Struggles


Title: Sneaky Eommas

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Exo/Bts

Series: none

Pairings: Taehyung/Jimin/Jungkook, Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Namjoon/Jin, and Hoseok/Yoongi.

Characters: Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Jin, Park Chanyeol, and Byun Baekhyun.

Summary: Baekyeol, Namjin and Sope spy on their children first date.

Disclaimer: Exo & Bts are not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Baekhyun = 32  
Chanyeol = 32  
Taehyung = 15

Yoongi = 33  
Hoseok = 31  
Jimin = 15

Jin = 34  
Namjoon = 32  
Jungkook = 14

* * *

"Your are going to get us caught Baekhyun." Chanyeol argued.

"Sheesh! You're drawing attention towards us."

"Yeah it's me drawing attention." Chanyeol muttered as he watched his husband peak around his cotton candy with his black sunglasses.

* * *

"Yoongi we should just go home and wait until Jimin comes home." Hoseok stated for the fifth time as he watched his husband sneak pictures of the couple before them.

Yoongi ignored Hoseok as he kept his eyes glued to his baby boy. He had his beanie pulled all the way down until it almost covered his eyes.

"We will go home once my baby is safe." Yoongi hissed.

* * *

"We told Kookie we trust him. Us being here is not us trusting him. Jin let's just go home."

"Be quiet Joonie before you get us caught and we do trust Kookie. We just don't trust those two." Jin argued as he hide before the fish toss station.

Namjoon rolled his eyes, "Taehyung and Jimin have been his best friend since elementary school. I doubt they're dangerous to Kookie."

* * *

"You guys know our parents are following us right? Well mainly our eommas. Our appas look like they're were dragged here and only stayed around to make sure one of them didn't go too crazy." Jungkook stated as him, Jimin and Taehyung took a seat at one of the picnic tables.

Taehyung giggled acting like Jungkook said something funny, "Of course. My eomma as sneaky as a wailing whale. I'm glad appa followed him because if he didn't eomma would have been over here trying to take me home and cuddle me to death. I would see you guys again when I was thirty-eight if I was lucky."

Jimin actually laughed as he ripped off a piece of the funnel cake dipping it into the chocolate sauce. "Eommas are so funny."

"I guess." Jungkook muttered. He was still slightly annoyed his eomma followed him around on his first date especially with Jimin and Taehyung. He wasn't as angry once he realized Taehyung and Jimin's eommas were sneaky around following them too.

"I bet my eomma panicking over every ride I tried." Jimin giggled.

"Or every food we ate." Taehyung added.

Jungkook smirked, "We should get back at them for spying on us."

That caught both of his boyfriends' attention.

"How? We can't do anything wild or they'll know we know they're watching us." Taehyung added.

"Yeah. We have to do something that will make them reveal themselves so we can really act mad."

"I know the perfect thing. Stand up." Jungkook ordered.

* * *

"What's Seokjin's brat doing with TaeTae that close." Baekhyun demanded as he turned towards Chanyeol with narrowed eyes.

Chanyeol shrugged his own shoulder but he suddenly grew interested. "Maybe Tae has a fallen eyelash on his cheek." Chanyeol said but he didn't need to look at Baekhyun it know it was bullshit.

That boy was making moves on his little prince.

* * *

"Wow. Why is he grabbing Jimin's waist like that?" Hoseok hissed to Yoongi who sent him a smug face of 'I-told-you-so'.

Hoseok liked Jungkook very much.

The kid was always polite, willing to help out and just the ideal kid you wanted yours to be friends with. But right now he wasn't liking Jungkook very much especially with him being so close to his baby Chim Chim.

* * *

"Oh hell no." Jin hissed as he hopped up from his crouched down hiding position.

Namjoon quickly grabbed his husband yanking Jin into his chest, "Do you want them to find out we've been following them? Maybe Kookie simply telling them something."

Jin sent Namjoon the most unimpressed look ever, "For a literal genius you are the most ignorant person I have meet."

* * *

"I can kiss you both?" Jungkook muttered as he pulled both boys closing to his chest.

Taehyung and Jimin blushed before sharing a look as they slowly nodded. The oldest two locked fingers as Jungkook moved closer to his boyfriends.

* * *

"Oh hell no! Jungkook get away from my baby! Park Taehyung!" Chanyeol roared as he shoved his way through people.

"Jimin don't kiss him back! Jung Jimin!" Hoseok yelled as he marched towards the still kissing couple.

"Kim Jungkook! Don't you dare continue! I want you ten feet from each one of them right now!" Namjoon shouted.

* * *

Jungkook was being dragged back to the car by his ear as he waved goodbye to his boyfriends making call me signs to them.

Tae was literally thrown over his appa's shoulder who sent Jungkook a glare as they marched him back to car but not before taking his phone.

Jimin was shoved face first into his eomma's chest as he glared heatedly at Jungkook like he was the devil before being forced to leave.

Jungkook smiles as he slid into the backseat as he toned out his eomma who was going on a rant about his actions and his punishment.

"Jungkook are you even listening to me!"

"Yes eomma. I just want to say whatever punishment I get is so worth it."


End file.
